A Girl Like You
by PerculiarPenny
Summary: Faye has always liked Melissa, but is now the best time to act on her feelings? Faye/Melissa. Set after Slither.
1. Chapter 1

Faye stood outside Melissa's house. She rang the doorbell for the third time and was getting impatient.

"Come on Melissa. I know you're in there." She called. "Melissa open this door."

She hated not being able to use magic whenever she wanted. She would have had this door unlocked in seconds.

"Melissa!" Faye yelled. She heard footsteps from inside the house. Slowly, Melissa seemed to be unlocking the door. As she opened it, Faye could see that she had been crying, she wondered if she had stopped since hearing the news of Nick's death last night.

"What?" asked Melissa.

"I came to see how you were doing. Can I come in?" Melissa nodded, turned and headed back upstairs. Faye closed the door behind her, and followed.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked as they headed upstairs. Melissa didn't answer, Faye had a feeling she was crying again. As they entered Melissa's bedroom, Melissa threw herself down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Faye walked straight over to the window and opened the curtains.

"For goodness sake let some light in here." She opened the window. "And some fresh air."

Melissa looked up at her, but didn't reply.

"Look, I know how upset you are, but you can't stay up here forever."

"Yes I can." Melissa sounded exhausted. "And it's been less than a day. Look, I don't really want to talk to people right now, so could you just leave me alone?"

"You let me in. Usually that means you want to see people."

"You wouldn't stop yelling and ringing the doorbell. You were giving me a headache. I appreciate you coming to see how I am, but I just want to be alone now."

"Oh. Fine." Faye was annoyed. "You know, you're not the only one who is upset."

Faye walked out of the room, and headed downstairs out of the house. She was just as upset about Nick's death as Melissa was, she had known him for years. Granted they had never been that close, certainly not as close as Melissa had been to him, but still, she was going to miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Faye headed over to the house, she couldn't stop thinking about how Melissa had thrown her out like that. Maybe she shouldn't have been so sharp with her, after all, it was natural that she would want some time alone after what had happened. She began to feel slightly guilty, maybe she shouldn't have practically forced Melissa to let her in.

Faye climbed the stairs and flung herself onto the sofa, still lost in thought.

"Hi." Cassie's voice made her jump.

"What are you doing here?" Faye demanded, still in shock.

"Just, you know, needed to clear my head a little."

"Yeah, I think we all do." Faye replied softly. Cassie hadn't needed to say anything, Faye knew she was talking about Nick.

"How's Melissa doing?"

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone. She's just chucked me out."

"I guess you should have expected that. She's going to be really upset, I mean, they were going out."

"I know that, but we were all his friends. They hadn't even been together that long, and I'm pretty sure he was only in that relationship for the sex." Faye scowled.

"You don't know that." Cassie protested.

"I do, remember the dance, he didn't even want to go. Until Melissa kicked up a fuss about it, they never acted like a couple or anything. He seemed to spend more time chatting up other girls. Believe me Cassie, it was just sex for him."

"Is that what you really believe, or what you just want to believe?" Cassie asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, and I know you tried to stop her seeing him."

"He was using her Cassie. I was just trying to be her friend."

"So why did you stop trying to break them apart?" Faye looked away from Cassie.

"She was happy." She whispered.

It was true, when Faye had implied that Nick was cheating on her, Melissa had been devastated. Even though Faye had thought she was doing the right thing by trying to make her see what she was getting into, she had hated seeing her that upset. Melissa had sorted things out with Nick, and for the short time they had been together again Melissa had been the happiest she had ever seen her. Deep down, however Faye felt about Melissa, she had just wanted her to be happy.

"It's ok." Cassie said. "I won't say anything."

Faye smiled at her gratefully, and sunk back into the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, Faye left Cassie alone in the house, and headed back home. As she opened the door she heard her mother in the kitchen.

"Hiya, how are you doing?" She asked with a look of concern on her face as Faye walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Faye assured her.

"Really?" She could tell her mother didn't believe her.

"Really."

"Because it's ok if you're not." Faye rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

Her mother knew she was upset about Nick, but Faye knew she couldn't talk about him. She couldn't talk to her about anything to do with her friends in the Circle, just in case she realised what they were doing.

Faye had a feeling she knew why Nick had died, Cassie's grandmother had said there were two ways to kill a demon; burning them, or drowning them. The demon had possessed Nick, and shortly after he had drowned. But did that mean that Nick had fought the demon and done it himself, or that someone else knew that he was possessed? Both seemed unlikely. She sighed, and felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. She pulled it out to find a text from Melissa.

"Sorry about earlier, meet me at the boathouse? M."

Faye caught her breath, was Melissa forgiving her? There was only one way to find out. She grabbed her bag, and headed down to the Boathouse.

When she got there, Faye found Melissa already sat at a table.

"Hey." She said. Melissa looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Hi."

"Want a drink?" Melissa nodded. Faye had a feeling she wasn't going to be getting up any time soon and headed over to the counter. Adam was stood there.

"Hello. You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Two coffees, and you got any chocolate cake?"

"Chocolate cake?" He asked.

"Chocolate is good for healing."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. So, how's Melissa holding up?" He began to make their coffees.

"Are you blind? Can't you see how she is?" Faye snapped. Any idiot could see that she was devastated over Nick's death, and Adam was asking how she was when she was sat right in front of him. She shook her head. Adam looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it was a stupid question."

"It was wasn't it?" Adam handed over the coffees and cake, Faye left the counter and headed back over to the table where Melissa was sitting, staring out of the window. "Got you coffee and chocolate cake."

Melissa glanced at it. "I'm not in the mood for cake."

"Yes you are. Eat." Reluctantly Melissa took a bite, and gave a small smile.

"It's good."

"Exactly." They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their coffee.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." Melissa said suddenly, a tear ran down her face. "I just... I just..."

Faye reached across the table and took her hand. "I know. Come on."

Faye stood up and led Melissa to the door, they headed back to Melissa's house, Faye still holding her hand. She couldn't help but think that in any other situation, this would have been so perfect.


End file.
